Coming To Terms
by prontopup
Summary: All effort to protect themselves, to protect her was in vain as a cloud of heat and fire erupted sending the car flying back and landing roughly on the concrete.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. This is my first story, please read, enjoy and review to tell me what you think.

"Passengers don't sit in the front seat."

Doctor Temperance Brennan and Special Agent Seeley Booth bickered as they followed the black van in front of them.

"All units be advised I got a motorcycle with no plates." Booth announced over his walkie-talkie when a man dressed in black sped past them. The black bag lay in the middle of the street and the yellow taxi came to a startling halt.

"Get down!" He ordered pushing the scientist beneath the cover the of the dashboard.

"What? Why?" She questioned but obeyed, he doesn't answer as he puts the car in reverse and slams his foot on the gas petal. All effort to protect themselves, to protect her was in vain. A large cloud of fire and heat erupted from the bag sending the car flying back and landing roughly on the concrete. His skull was pounding and it took him a great amount of effort to lift his head. He slowly gathered his bearings, his shoulder burned with pain, and the smell of smoke filled his nose. He could feel the warmth of fresh blood slowly dripped down his face, his fingers gently touched his brow and were quickly stained with the sticky substance.

"Bones?" He questioned but received no answer.

"Bones?" He asked again but louder this time and turned his stiff neck in her direction. She was slouched against the frame of the broken window, her eyes closed. He could see the dark shade of red that covered her face.

"Bones wake up!" He commanded but she did not obey, the only relief that she gave him was the rise and fall of her chest. The seatbelt was tight against his aching ribs but he struggled against the restraint, finally releasing it and pushed his foot roughly against her door, when she didn't move he did it again. This time she moved.

"Bones, stay there." Booth told her and stumbled out of his window landing on the cement, his bruised body groaned in protest. He staggered to her side, he could see confusion and pain in her eyes.

"Booth." She whispered, her eyes staring at the spot on her shoulder. He glanced downward at the large, red stain that growing by the second, he glanced back at her.

"It's going to be okay." He announced his fingers hovering the bubbling wound twitching, wanting to pull out the the large, thick piece of glass that was lodged deeply in her shoulder but knew better.

"It's h-hit an artery, w-we need to l-leave it in." She announced breathlessly, the blood had trailed down her arm, rolling off her fingertips. He knew that the glass had stuck an artery, he could tell from the amount of blood lost, the right side of her jacket was nearly soaked.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered to her, feeling helpless his heart beat rapidly against his chest. His hand ran through her hair that was matted with blood.

"What else hurts?" He asked.

"My h-head." She answered, licking her dry lips, "Are y-you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Bones. Hey, no time for sleeping stay awake." Her head swayed from side to side and her eyes were dropping, struggling to keep open. He could hear the sound of distant sirens approaching.

"Come on Bones, stay with me." He pleaded with her, his hand cupping her cheek and his fingers smearing the trail of blood that had come from the cut on forehead. The sound of doors slamming drew his attention and he saw he was surrounded by ambulances and police cars.

"_Thank God." _He thought, help had finally arrived but now her eyes were completely closed and her skin was pale and ashen.

"Bones, come on!" He ordered, panic in his voice and he gently slapped her cheek.

"Sir, you need to step away." The EMT ordered and he reluctantly took a step back.

"Is she going to be okay?" He asked but the paramedics did not answer him.

"Sir, I need to examine you." A paramedic told him but Booth did not listen to him and kept his eyes on Temperance the entire time. They continued to speak medical terms he did not understand.

"I need to ride with her, I'm her partner." He told them and neither paramedic said a word as he climbed inside the ambulance. Booth reached for her good hand and found it was cold against his.

I hope you enjoyed reading this, please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue.


End file.
